14 Shades of Draco Malfoy
by 3cheersforidiots
Summary: Written for the 2 Week Drabble wars, this is gonna be 14 different one-shots about Draco, paired up with 14 different people (not necessarily romantic). COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Harry

**Prompt Used: "I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch."**

The Slytherin boy was silently gazing at the Gryffindor table, where the Golden Trio was sitting. His eyes were locked on one of the three in particular. His jet black hair, his trademark scar, shaped like a lightning bolt, and his emerald eyes had the blond boy captivated.

He couldn't quite pinpoint when did he start to feel differently towards the Boy Who Lived, as he has always thought of him as his arch enemy. Or, at least ever since he rejected his handshake the one time he offered.

Maybe it was his obsession with the Gryffindor that turned the tables around after so many years. He guessed there was always a spark between them, only he noticed it faster.

What he knew was that he felt immense attraction towards the boy, and that it probably wouldn't be requited. Harry had the Weasley girl, and if that wasn't enough, Draco was a Death Eater now.

So he daydreamed instead. Every time both of them were in the Great Hall, or whenever he sat behind him in class.

 _I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch,_ he often thought. He just couldn't help his teenager hormones, which he often cursed himself for.

What a shame it was just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2: Pansy

**Prompt used: "Don't talk out loud, you lower the IQ of the whole street."**

 **Gringotts:**

 **Words Instead of Said: moaned, teased, whined**

 **Feelings/Emotions: disinterested**

"Dracooo, don't you want to do something more fun than studying?" moaned Pansy Parkinson, while scooting closer and closer to the boy, who was sitting in front of the desk in the Hogwarts library. "I have much better ideas of what we could be doing." she teased as she gave him a wink.

"Don't talk out loud, you lower the IQ of the whole street." he rejected, not even looking up from his Transfigurations book.

"But this is boring." whined the girl. "We can't even talk here, and who wants to study on a Friday anyway?"

"I do. Now, please shut up or just leave me alone." came the reply from Draco in a very disinterested tone.

"Fine." she huffed. "Theo is a better company anyway." and with that, she stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione

**Prompt used: "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" / "How about quarter to never?"**

 **Gringotts:**

 **HP Locations: The Leaky Cauldron**

 **GTA V Quotes: "You tell me exactly what you want, and I will very carefully explain to you why it cannot be."**

 **Words Instead of Said: spoke, scoffed, informed, nagged**

Draco was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, sipping his usual weekly portion of firewhiskey, when somebody plopped down onto the seat beside him. When he glimpsed at the person who disturbed him with their presence, he was surprised to see that it was none other than Hermione Granger, his former arch enemy, nowadays his co-worker in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Malfoy." she spoke as she ordered a butterbeer from the bartender. "I think we have should have a talk about the Christmas Ball the Ministry is doing this year."

"The one they had pairs assigned for? Where they apparently forced us to go together?" he asked. "I was wondering what time I should pick you up." he scoffed with a slight sarcastic edge.

"How about quarter to never?" the witch replied, gazing sceptically at the young man. "I actually wanted to talk with you because I decided that I'm not planning on going, especially not with you. I assume you know it's not mandatory, and I'd rather not go. I have a certain dislike for these kinds of events anyway."

"So you're saying you're not courageous enough to show up with me?" he smirked as he took another gulp from his bottle. "Because it certainly seems like it."

"No, what I'm saying is that I don't want to go. Which would mean you can't go either." she informed. "I don't see why it would be an inconvenience for you."

"Look, Granger, you tell me exactly what you want, and I will very carefully explain why it cannot be." he retorted. "You and I both know I have to attend. The Ministry blokes won't be happy if I don't, because they're so hell bent on building back up the Malfoy name. And if I arrive with you to this occasion? It would seem perfect, isn't it?"

"That may be, but I never cared much about your reputation. To be fair, I don't think you deserve all that hype." she shrugged.

"To be fair," he nagged. "I don't think I do either. But if that's what they want me to do, then who am I to refuse?"

"I don't think it would be that hard to just don't go." she said. "But I'm not getting off of this topic until we reach some kind of consensus. Now, if you excuse me, I have some errands to run. Talk to you later." and with that, she stood up and walked out of the pub.


	4. Chapter 4: Daphne

**Warnings: Unnecessary alcohol consumption. Yeah, that might be a recurring thing in some of my fics.**

 **Prompt Used: "Rule Number One: Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl."**

 **Gringotts:**

 **Words Instead of Said: advised, slurred**

 **HP Locations: Slytherin Common Room**

 **Colour prompts: bottle green**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Draco. Rule Number One: Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl." Daphne advised to Draco. She was sitting on a bottle green couch in the deserted Slytherin Common Room, occasionally gulping from the bottle of firewhiskey she was holding.

In retrospect, Draco had no idea why he'd agreed to listening to his housemate's relationship problems, but it was quite entertaining to watch the girl get drunk while she was telling him stories about her failures in seducing Hannah Abott, a Hufflepuff girl in their year.

"Well, I guess it is Rule Number One for you, though I don't see what _my_ problem would be with getting together with a straight girl." he commented, while he too was sipping his own bottle of alcoholic beverage.

"That's not my point, Draco, that's not my point." she said, wildly gesturing with her hands. "All I'm saying is," she burped before continuing. "You should ask her about her sexuality first. Or her best friend. I dunno." she slurred. "Just so that if she doesn't swing in your direction," she raised her index finger to give more impact to her words. "just give up."

"I'll keep that in mind." he nodded as he emptied his bottle.


	5. Chapter 5: Ginny

**Prompt used: "I'm not afraid of you. / But you really, really should be."**

* * *

"Who knew the Weaselette could be so fiery when it came down to relationships?" smirked Draco, as he scooted closer to the redhead. "While I find it particularly amusing that you would want to go out with me, you should know that I'm a dangerous man. I've done bad things ever since I was sixteen and I was forced to become a Death Eater." he leaned towards the woman's ear to whisper. "It's very appealing, but I don't think you thought this through."

"I'm not afraid of you." she replied impassively.

"But you really, really should be." the blond whispered huskily, before turning the witch's head in his direction and capturing her lips with his own.


	6. Chapter 6: Lavender

**A/N: Okay, so this should kind of be the reversal of another one-shot in the Lavender collection, On the Empty Corridor, but yeah, I actually mentioned Anthony Goldstein in that, instead of Draco. But. Think of it as an alternative. Enjoy.**

 **Prompt used: "[name], master of the two-hour female orgasm."**

* * *

Draco was lying on the four-poster bed, in the Room of Requirement, facing the ceiling, practically naked.

Images of the last few hours were flashing through his mind, which he spent with the girl from Gryffindor.

Yeah, she was a lion, which would have given him enough reason not to look at her twice, and if that wasn't enough, she was also pretty annoying, but hey, it was all worth it for a bit of fun. It's not like anything serious would happen anyway, or at least he hoped she understood that much with whatever little amount of brains she had.

Right then, he heard the tapping of the girl's shoes as she walked away from the entrance of the room, not even realizing she left it slightly ajar.

And after a few moments, Draco simply had to smirk when she heard the girl say "Draco Malfoy, master of the two-hour female orgasm.", followed with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7: Millicent

**Prompt Used: "I ran into [name] in the hallway without his underwear on. P. S. – Congratulations.**

* * *

 _Oh, and I ran into Draco Malfoy in the hallway without his underwear on. P. S. – Congratulations._

Millicent Bulstrode finished writing on the piece of parchment, then she folded it in half, and stood up from the desk she was sitting beside in the Slytherin Common Room. She wanted to take the paper to the Owlery to send it to one of her friends, but when she turned around, she was faced with none other than the boy she mentioned in her letter.

He looked pretty grim, with his eyes narrowed, a frown spread out on his face.

"You are not planning on sending this letter to anyone, do you?" he asked, though it was more of a command.

"I do." she huffed. "And I can write to whomever I want; about whatever I want." she tried to look as determinant as she could.

"No, you don't, if it concerns me. Especially if it's about private matters." he replied, then swiftly snatched the piece of parchment from the girl's hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll deal with this on my own." and so the blond boy stormed off. Millicent just shrugged after a few moments of shocked silence.

 _I could rewrite it when I get to the Owlery,_ she thought.


	8. Chapter 8: Astoria

**Prompt used: "I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks."**

* * *

"What are you doing, Astoria?" asked Draco in a casual tone, while he was leaning against the wall in the kitchen of the Manor.

"What does it look like?" retorted the woman sarcastically. "I'm cooking dinner."

"You know; you could leave that to the house elves. They're more than willing to do it." he informed her. "You don't need to fret so much over yesterday. We've done this already a couple of times."

"Yes, but every time your parents come over, your mother tells me how I should throw out all every single piece of my clothing, because she thinks it looks horrendous." the woman explained. "You don't know how upsetting it is when you spend hundreds of galleons on a dress and you get told that it's useless."

"But isn't there anything else to do besides cooking?" the man questioned. "It's pretty lowly to cook while you don't have to."

"Look, I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks. And so do I. Deal with it." she said in an irritated voice as she cut up some tomatoes. "Or just leave me alone. I suppose you also have better things to do instead of commenting on your wife's lifestyle."

"Whatever. I'll be in my office." the man exclaimed before he walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9: Blaise

**(Yes, the Jarvey thing is going to be a recurring thing too. It's just too perfect to miss)**

 **Prompt used: "You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same."**

* * *

"Hey, mate! Did you hear who's going to be our new DADA professor this year?" asked Blaise Zabini, who was sitting in an armchair in Draco's room.

"No, I haven't. And to be honest, I don't really care either." came the reply from the blond, who was buried in his book about the uses of Jarvey fur. As to why he was reading it, Blaise had no clue at all. But it wasn't like he was particularly interested in it, anyway.

"She's called... Umbridge, if I remember correctly." he shrugged. "Some Ministry woman as far as I know. You might be interested." he noted. The blond, though, didn't even flinch at the name, he just turned a page of his book with his usual, unreadable expression. "Mate, shouldn't you be mad, or overjoyed, or anything in between?"

"You don't know me that well." he answered in a bored tone. "My angry face and my happy face are the same. But honestly, I don't care that much. Maybe at least it won't be Saint Potter who gets the spotlight. But apart from that, I wouldn't gain much on it."

"I just wish you could teach me how to be so indifferent." the other boy sighed.


	10. Chapter 10: Charlie

**Get ready for some severe OOC-ness, my darlings!**

 **Prompt Used: "I don't run from monsters. They run from me."**

* * *

"Charlie?" Draco looked up at his boyfriend questioningly. The two of them were currently snuggling on a sofa in the living room od their apartment, in Romania. The redhead turned his head in the direction of the younger boy. "I've always wanted to ask something about you and your work."

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you afraid when you work with dragons sometimes? I mean, sure it takes a lot of commitment to be a tamer, but have you ever thought about how deadly it is?"

"I've been sorted into Gryffindor for a reason, you know." the man winked. "But, hey, I don't run from monsters. They run from me. And the thrill of my work makes up for every scar I get. I think it's absolutely worth it."

"Such a shame I've never been that brave."


	11. Chapter 11: Ron

**Prompt used: "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan." / "Well, no one's perfect."**

* * *

"Hey, Weasley!" the blond called out as he was walking down the sixth floor corridor.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" the redhead spat back. "I don't have time for you arrogance now."

"Just so you know, I wasn't going to insult you this time." Draco exclaimed. "I was actually going to ask you because I need your help."

"In what? It's not like I'm good at anything, really." Ron retorted sceptically. "If you want help, go and bother someone else. Besides, you once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan."

"Well, no one's perfect." the Slytherin boy replied. "But you see, our Quidditch team needs a new Keeper, and I thought maybe you could help with it?" he said awkwardly. Don't get him wrong, he didn't want to do this at all. In fact, he was still cursing that git Zabini for winning their bet.

"I don't see why I should."

"Because it's more honorable if you win against a good team?"

"How ironic. I mean, you, Malfoy, talk about honor? Don't make me laugh." he grumbled. "I'll think about it." he finally said, as he walked towards the staircase.


	12. Chapter 12: Theo

**Just imagine little chibi-Draco and chibi-Theo here. It's always better if you imagine characters as chibis.**

 **Prompt used: "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing."**

* * *

"Theo!" the five-year-old Draco Malfoy moaned. "Why are we playing with the rubber duckies? They're boring and they don't have enough magic. Go and let's play some Quidditch instead!" he proposed.

"But I like the ducks." the other little boy replied. "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks." he seemed to be thinking for a moment before he finished. "I find ducks very relaxing." his eyes suddenly lit up. "I learned that from Mum, she said it's good because it sounds so... phi... I don't remember the word, but it was also very cool!"

The blond boy seemed to ignore his friend's story, and continued his argument.

"But Theo!" he stomped his foot. "I don't want to play with the ducks. And playing Quidditch alone is boring too."

"But I don't want to play Quidditch now. We can play Quidditch after lunch, now we play what I want."

"Then you can go and play alone with your stupid ducks. I'm not your friend anymore." and with that, little Draco stormed off.


	13. Chapter 13: Lisa

**Prompt used: "We need to talk." / "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts."**

* * *

"Draco, darling, we need to talk." said Lisa Turpin, long-term girlfriend of the blond man.

"Don't say that. When woman say that, everything goes black and I wake up surrounded by body parts." he answered in a slightly mocking tone.

"Oh, come on, that wasn't nice." she slapped the man's arm playfully. "But now in all seriousness, I have something to tell you." she gnawed on her lower lip, seemingly arguing with herself. "Ah, whatever. I don't how you would react."

"Come on, did I ever hurt you?" questioned the man.

"No, not really." she smiled. "Okay, listen. Draco, I'm pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14: Tracey

**Prompt Used: "Alright, well I'm going to go now." / "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" / "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it."**

* * *

"Tracey, you shouldn't listen to that Gryffindor filth, if you ask me." the blond boy concluded. "Their whole house is full of mudbloods and blood traitors, after all. If I were you, I'd rather jinx them."

"Alright, well, I'm going to go now." the girl stood up from the couch and gathered her parchments.

"I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" Malfoy quirked his eyebrow.

"Yes, but I wasn't really interested in it." the girl replied. "I mean, I asked you for advice with my Transfigurations assignment, which I had to do with him, and you started spilling your usual blood purist rant." she explained. "I don't have time for that. And you should think about reevaluating your preferences." she said as she walked out of the Hogwarts library.


End file.
